Ain't That a Kick in the Head?
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: A short one-shot story of how Amy has, once again, been kidnapped by Eggman. Sonamy One-shot


**A/N:** So I was listening to some music the other day-

Pen: In an attempt to educate him on cultural influences.

Er, right. Anyway, I heard a particular song that I thought could be both humorous and filled with a bit of action.

Pen: No..You didn't?

I did. Now Sword...

Sword: The author doesn't own any of the characters or the song that inspired it. The characters are owned by Sega and the song that inspired it is the property of Dean Martin, which we envisioned as the playing on Eggma's radio.

Pen: You little-

Now, on with the story.

**Ain't That a Kick in the Head?**

Amy woke up lying on a cold steel floor. At first, she couldn't remember where she was or why she was there. Then it all came flooding back to her as she remembered the fight between Sonic and Robotnik, Sonic being falling from the robot's head and landing in the ocean, and herself being captured by Eggman and brought here, most likely to be executed.

"Sonic," she moaned sadly. "Please help me. Please be alive."

"Ho, ho, ho!" The gleeful laughter filled the room as the lights flashed on, nearly blinding Amy. She was able to see that she was on the bridge of what could only be Eggman's carrier. Computers filled nearly all the walls and robots ran around manning all the equipment. She was in a steel cage that was electrified, as she had found out when she touched the bars.

The doors to the room slid open to reveal an egg-shaped man with a bald head and a fat mustache, that he stroked. He wore a hideous red and black jumpsuit, which he dusted off before he strode up to Amy's cage.

"There's no use in wishing my dear," he sneered. "Sonic is finally dead and my empire will be built." He turned to one of the robots. "Turn on the radio and let's celebrate this day!"

The robot complied and input some commands on a computer before a few loud trumpets were heard.

"Ooo! I love this song!" Eggman said. He started to dance around the room as he sang along.

Amy broke down and cried as she listened to Eggman try to keep his voice in tune. All her thoughts were on Sonic and if what Eggman said was true.

Amy started to think of the first time she met Sonic and how he rescued her. Then her thoughts drifted to their first kiss. She sighed wistfully as she recalled it. It had been at the end the date that Amy had gotten Sonic to finally go on. It was New Year's Eve and they had kissed each other at midnight. Sure, it might have been just the holiday that had gotten Sonic to kiss her, but she enjoyed every minute of it.

The off-key yelling that Eggman called singing woke Amy out of her daydream and brought her back to her dismal situation. She bowed her head and covered her face with her hands as she began to cry. But suddenly, the alarms for the carrier went off.

"What's going on?" Eggman roared at his robots.

"Dr. Eggman! Someone's on board the carrier!" one of he robots informed him.

"Where are they?"

"According to the systems," one of them reported, "they're in the-" The lights to the bridge went out. "Power room."

Amy felt two hands reach out for hers in the darkness. "Amy?"

"Sonic?" Her heart lept into her throat. "You're alive!"

"Ssh," he whispered. "Not so loud. I don't want them to know we're here."

"We?"

"Me, Tails, and Knuckles."

"Emergency power coming online," a robot said as light once again covered the bridge. Eggman and the robots turned to see Sonic holding Amy's hands through the bars of the cage.

"H-How did you survive?" Eggman stuttered with disbelief.

Sonic grinned cockily as he rubbed his nose. "Cause I'm Sonic!"

Eggman growled. "Pesky hedgehog! Robots attack!"

Robots of every shape and size poured into the room, with guns blazing at the hedgehog. Sonic simply ran around them, forcing the robots to shoot the equipment and each other.

"All robots! Take care of him!" Eggman ordered as he ran out of the room.

Sonic kept destroying robots left and right before Tails and Knuckles joined him shortly.

"Tails, see if you can get Amy out of there!" Sonic shouted over the gunfire as he pointed at Amy. Tails nodded and began working on the bridge's main computer.

Amy watched as Knuckles and Sonic racked up their kill count with the robots. "Took ya long enough to get here," she heard Sonic say to Knuckles.

"Sorry, but we had to get the doctor's emeralds before we helped you free your girlfriend," Knuckles retorted. Amy could see Sonic blush and feel her own face heat up as well as she smiled.

Amy's cage suddenly lifted from around her as she heard Tails shout, "Got it!" He turned and grinned at his achievement.

"Thanks Tails!" Amy said. She noticed a robot aiming for Sonic and was about to fire. "Oh no you don't!" She ran up to it and kicked it's head clean off.

"Nobody touches my Sonic!" she told the now headless body. She summoned her Piko Piko Hammer and joined in the fight.

"Guys! We gotta get out of here!" Tails yelled over the fighting. He pointed to a clock that Eggman had activated that was slowly counting down from sixty seconds.

"C'mon. Back to the Tornado!" Sonic commanded as the four of them ran off the bridge. Amy was slightly lagging behind as they ran down the hall so Sonic scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the carrier's hanger.

The Tornado was the only plane in the hanger from what Amy could see. They piled into it and Tails started up the engine. "Hang on!"

They quickly flew out of the hanger as the first explosion in the carrier could be heard, followed by simulataneous explosion all throughout the ship.

"Whew," Tails breathed a sigh of relief.

"You okay Ames?" Sonic asked as he looked at the girl in his arms.

"Uh-huh," she replied as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged . "I was so worried you were dead."

"It's okay. I'm here now," Sonic reassured her.

"Hey, what's that?" Knuckles pointed to a dark spot in the sky. They could hear some shouting coming from it.

"Let's find out," Tails manuevered the Tornado closer to it.

It turned out to be Eggman in his Eggpod, as he tried to get away from the Tornado. "Hey Eggman!" Sonic shouted. Eggman agrily turned to him. "Nice ship!" he laughed.

"And nice singing too!" Amy shouted sarcastically.

"Curse you hedgehog!" Eggman yelled back.

They laughed at Eggman as Tails turned the Tornado around and flew them home.

**A/N: **So I hope you got a chuckle or two from this.

Pen: I can't believe you two.

Sword: Oh cheer up.

Pen: I'll cheer you up! En garde!

Anyway, please review.


End file.
